


В правильном месте и с правильными людьми

by siaenalee



Series: Yixingholic [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/F, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siaenalee/pseuds/siaenalee
Summary: АУ, где Чжухён видит духов, Сынван очень хочет быть живой, Сыльги отлично стреляет из лука, а Исин по-прежнему владеет лавкой и исполняет желания за определённую плату.





	В правильном месте и с правильными людьми

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с мифологиями Японии и Кореи, отголоски xxxHolic

Чжухён замирает около стрельбища, прижимая книги к груди, и смотрит сквозь металлические звенья забора на прямую спину Сыльги. Тетива еле слышно звенит, когда Сыльги отпускает пальцы, и Чжухён прослеживает путь стрелы с ярким оранжевым оперением.  
На мгновение ей кажется, что стрела вместо цели поражает черную густоту тумана, разгоняя её, но глухой звук разрушает видение, и Чжухён видит, что стрела попала в центр разрисованной кругами доски.  
Сыльги опускает лук, улыбаясь, и осматривается. Она почти замечает Чжухён за оградой, стоящую в тени цветущих лип, но в самый последний момент, когда внутри Чжухён всё застывает, её окликает кто-то пришедший на стрельбище, и Сыльги отворачивается.  
Холодная тяжесть опускается на плечо, наваливается сзади, сдавливает грудь, затягивает льдом шею. Чжухён закрывает глаза и шепчет одними губами: «Уходи-уходи-уходи!»  
Ледяной коготь обжигает горло и сжимает, не давая вздохнуть.  
— Уходи! — шепчет Чжухён, цепляясь рукой за воздух. — Уходи!  
Хватка слабеет, и как только Чжухён чувствует, что может вздохнуть, то убегает, не оглядываясь. Она знает, что оно всё равно найдёт её.

Сынван встречает её, сидя на кровати в комнате и глядя в окно. Иногда Чжухён интересно, чем та занята, когда её нет дома.  
Сынван много болтает, но никогда не говорит о том, что делает в отсутствие Чжухён.  
И никогда о том, как умерла.  
Чжухён встречает Сынван, когда мама однажды берёт две сумки с вещами и уводит Чжухён из большого тёплого дома, где остаётся отец и единственный друг — затасканный плюшевый пингвин. Сынван просто однажды появляется ночью в комнате и бесцельно ходит туда-сюда, пока не понимает, что заплаканная девочка в кровати её видит.  
Чжухён с детства знает, что нельзя замечать духов и призраков, иначе они заметят тебя. Поэтому всячески игнорирует Сынван, но потом сдаётся.  
С Сынван ей не так страшно ходить по улицам.  
Чжухён не знает, почему она видит потусторонний мир и его обитателей. И совсем не понимает, почему она притягивает их, словно магнит.  
Сынван гоняет мелких призраков, шипит как кошка на муси, грозит пальцем шкодливым ёкаям, но чернильные сгустки с ледяными когтями пугают её до ужаса. Она печально смеётся, когда Чжухён спрашивает, что она чувствует, и долго молчит. И только спустя долгие мгновения шёпотом признаётся, что при встрече с ними не чувствует ничего, словно её стирают из этого мира.  
Сынван отвлекается от вида из окна и хмурится, замечая излишнюю бледность запыхавшейся Чжухён. Та выдавливает из себя жалкое подобие улыбки и приглаживает растрепанные волосы.  
— Я задержалась, прости, — говорит Чжухён как можно непринуждённее. — Скучала?  
— Да, — ворчит Сынван. — Без тебя скука смертная.  
Чжухён улыбается.  
Сынван спрыгивает с кровати, не оставляя после себя ни складки на расстеленном покрывале, и делится наблюдением, как соседская девчонка гоняла голубей по двору.  
Чжухён смеётся над её рассказом, но сердце всё равно сжимается в тисках.  
Сынван очень задержалась в этом мире.

Сыльги гоняет метлой сухие листья по мозаике плиток около храма и, кажется, совсем не слышит, как её окликают несколько раз. Поэтому когда перед глазами вдруг щелкают пальцами, она вздрагивает и роняет метлу.  
— Хён! — возмущается Сыльги совсем не по-девичьи. — Нельзя так пугать людей!  
Ифань довольно хмыкает, и Сыльги замечает, что сегодня тот пришел не один.  
Незнакомец ниже Ифаня и улыбается так мягко и приветливо, что Сыльги почти упускает из вида его цепкий взгляд. И то, какой силой веет от него.  
— Какие у тебя интересные знакомые, Ифань-хён, — говорит Сыльги.  
Ямочка от улыбки на щеке незнакомца становится ещё глубже.  
— Да, Ифань, — произносит он мягко, — очень интересные. Я Исин, ты, вероятно, Сыльги?  
— Уу, — тянет Сыльги, — хён рассказывал обо мне? Надеюсь, только то, что я такая замечательная.  
— Обязательно, — фыркает Ифань. — Замечательная и послушная.  
Сыльги грозит пальцем.  
— Храм принадлежит твоей семье? — Исин оглядывает старое здание.  
— Да, сначала дедушке, сейчас отцу. Приятно познакомиться, Исин-хён, — Сыльги отбрасывает длинные волосы с плеч и корит Ифаня: — Хён, ты давно не навещал нас.  
— Я был немного… занят, — заминается Ифань, и Исин добавляет:  
— Это я нагрузил его различными делами, прошу прощения.  
Сыльги больше не ведётся на его милую улыбку и звонко фыркает.  
— Это не причина, хён!  
Исин смеётся, а Ифань качает головой.  
— Когда ты избавишься от своих пацанских замашек, для тебя я _оппа_, — отчитывает он.  
Сыльги строит ему смешные рожицы.  
Ифань недовольно цокает языком, и она звонко смеётся.

Чжухён каждое утро отправляется на работу в маленькую книжную лавку в трёх кварталах от дома. И самая приятная часть её дороги пролегает мимо старого храма, где Чжухён чувствует себя спокойно.  
Только здесь у ворот чернильные тени не донимают её. Чжухён хочется зайти внутрь, где во дворе весной красиво цветут розовые вишни, но страх сковывает её, и она топчется у резных дверей, вглядываясь внутрь.  
Сынван над ухом твердит, что она трусиха.  
У этих ворот Чжухён впервые встречает Сыльги. Тогда она ещё не знает её имя. Девушка приветливо ей улыбается и предлагает зайти внутрь, но Чжухён видит дрожащие тени на другой стороне улицы и спешит уйти.  
Но с того дня, она замечает Сыльги повсюду: начиная с кафе напротив книжной лавки, куда та приходит с друзьями, и заканчивая продуктовым магазином недалеко от храма. Чжухён совсем не следит за Сыльги, но часто ходит посмотреть на то, как она стреляет на студенческом стрельбище.  
Сынван противным голоском дразнит, называя сталкером, но именно она подслушивает имя и делится им с Чжухён.  
Сегодня Сыльги во дворе не одна. Чжухён прячется за створкой ворот и рассматривает двух незнакомых мужчин. Тот, что высокий со светлыми волосами, что-то говорит, хмурясь. Сыльги звонко смеётся и хлопает его по плечу. Второй, что пониже, оборачивается, и Чжухён вздрагивает, прижимаясь к воротам. Ей кажется, что он смотрит прямо на неё.  
Прохожие начинают оборачиваться, и Чжухён опускает голову и быстрым шагом покидает своё место наблюдения.  
— Трусиха, — чеканит Сынван внезапно над ухом, и Чжухён вздрагивает.  
— Ты же осталась дома, — шепчет она.  
— Передумала, — Сынван прыгает рядом на одной ноге, дурачась. — Снова пялилась на ту девчонку?  
— Я не буду с тобой говорить, — предупреждает Чжухён, но щеки заливает предательский румянец.  
— На твоём месте, я бы давно зашла в этот храм и подружилась с ней, — Сынван накручивает на палец прядь волос и врезается в идущую навстречу женщину, говорящую по телефону.  
Та вздрагивает и испуганно озирается. Чжухён с укоризной смотрит на беспечную Сынван.  
— Что? — возмущается она. — Я не виновата, что все меня не видят.  
— Я вижу, и я дружу с тобой, мне не нужны новые друзья, — бормочет Чжухён и дёргает дверь книжной лавки. — Я пришла!  
Сынван мрачнеет, глядя ей вслед, и шикает на тощую рябую тень, тянущуюся за Чжухён.

— Всё же я не ошибался, — говорит Исин позже, когда они идут от храма по залитым летним солнцем улицам.  
Ифань отрывается от грёз о прохладной газировке.  
— В чём именно?  
— Ты собираешь вокруг себя интересных людей, Ифань, — Исин загадочно улыбается и, кажется, совсем не собирается продолжать мысль.  
Ифань вдруг смущается внезапно для самого себя и уточняет:  
— Ты о Сыльги?  
— Не только. Сыльги ждёт очень важного для неё человека.  
— Она ничего не говорила о гостях, — тупит Ифань, — не надо было её задерживать с поиском этих книг, — он машет свертком со старыми храмовыми книгами, завернутыми в бумагу.  
Исин фыркает и смеётся.  
— Иногда ты бываешь таким забавным, — снисходительно говорит он и треплет в конец смущенного Ифаня по щеке. — Зайдём за мороженым?  
Ифань ворчит и трёт потревоженную щёку, но всё равно идёт за Исином в магазинчик.

Чжухён сама совершает ошибку. Она всегда старается смотреть сквозь духов и прочую нечисть, не показывая, что она их замечает. Некоторые тянутся за ней, чувствуя в ней силу, но потом либо отстают сами, либо их прогоняет Сынван. Чернильные сгустки нападают редко, но Чжухён учится их чувствовать, стараясь избежать встреч.  
Но в этот раз она теряет бдительность всего на секунду.  
Чжухён поднимает голову и замечает женщину в белом среди оживлённой дороги. Прежде, чем она успевает разглядеть её, с губ срывается испуганный крик, потому что машина летит прямо на эту женщину.  
И проезжает сквозь неё.  
Чжухён вздрагивает и озирается. Стоящие рядом с ней у перехода люди недовольно смотрят на неё и сторонятся.  
— Простите, — бормочет она. — Простите.  
Главное, не смотреть на эту женщину, не смотреть на неё.  
Очень не вовремя Сынван решила обидеться на неё.  
Зелёный пешеходный свет загорается, и толпа несёт Чжухён через дорогу. Она опускает взгляд и спешит перейти улицу, не привлекая к себе внимание призрака. Перед глазами всё ещё стоит белое, как мел, лицо этой женщины с тёмными провалами глаз.  
— Ты, — шелестит над ухом мёртвый голос, обдавая холодом, — ты видела меня.  
Чжухён ускоряет шаг, задевая плечом идущих людей, и игнорирует их возмущение и ворчание. Ей кажется, что могильный холод преследует её.  
Только у ворот храма её отпускает. Чжухён в изнеможении прислоняется лбом к створке ворот и выдыхает.  
— Привет! — окликает её звонкий женский голос.  
Чжухён снова вздрагивает и роняет сумку.  
— Прости, что напугала, — Сыльги оказывается проворнее и протягивает Чжухён упавшую сумку. — Ты хотела зайти в храм?  
Чжухён смотрит на улыбающуюся Сыльги и вдруг робеет.  
— Я спешу, — бурчит она, забирая сумку, и торопится уйти.  
Могильный холод больше не преследует её этим вечером.

— Зря я не осталась с тобой, — говорит Сынван, покусывая бесплотный ноготь на руке.  
— Всё хорошо, — успокаивает её Чжухён. — Я успела дойти до храма.  
На самом деле не хорошо, пустой взгляд той женщины ещё встаёт перед глазами, но Чжухён не хочет, чтобы Сынван винила себя.  
— Вряд ли призрак вернётся, — добавляет Чжухён, успокаивая в большей степени себя. — А переходить я буду в другом месте, чтобы не столкнутся с ней ещё раз.  
Сынван хмурит брови, беспокойно поглядывая на Чжухён.  
— Всё хорошо, — повторяет она. — Хорошо.  
Чжухён улыбается и надеется, что улыбка выглядит бодрой.

Женщина в белом возникает из ниоткуда, и Чжухён проходит насквозь. Жидкий лёд затапливает лёгкие, и Чжухён хватается за горло, царапая ногтями и пытаясь вздохнуть.  
Сынван вскрикивает от негодования и бросается на призрака.  
— Исчезни, — шипит женщина в белом и толкает Сынван, развеивая её призрачное тело.  
Вокруг никого из живых, Чжухён жадно вдыхает раскалённый сухой воздух, выгоняя лёд из лёгких, и опускается на асфальт.  
— Видишь меня, зрячая, — женщина склоняется над ней.  
Чжухён смотрит в её чёрные провалы глаз без белка, восковое выбеленное лицо и чувствует, как её сковывает страх. На призраке истлевшая погребальная одежда, сквозь которую просвечивает серая кожа с росчерками гнилостных пятен.  
— Не нравлюсь? — хрипит она, с хрустом поворачивая голову на бок.  
— От-пус-ти, — шепчет Чжухён.  
— Твоя сила такая вкусная, — женщина тянет к ней почерневшие пальцы с обломанными ногтями, — такая чудесная. Так сияет.  
— Отпусти! — смелее настаивает Чжухён, не отводя взгляд.  
Чернильная тень нависает над ними.  
— Прочь! — злится вдруг женщина. — Это моя добыча!  
Чернильный поток обрушивается на них, и Чжухён зажмуривается, чувствуя, как могильный холод вновь забирается внутрь. Женщина в белом клёкочет от гнева.  
— Онни? — на плечо опускается тёплая рука и всё вокруг вдруг пропадает.  
На Чжухён обрушивается летний день и уличный шум.  
— Онни, ты в порядке?  
Сыльги присаживается рядом на корточки и обеспокоенно заглядывает в глаза Чжухён. Её ладонь всё ещё сжимает плечо, и Чжухён хочется плакать от облегчения.  
— Онни, может тебя отвезти в больницу, ты выглядишь очень бледной?  
— Всё… — слово царапает раздраженное горло, и Чжухён закашливается. — Всё хорошо, — говорит она, когда удаётся совладать с голосом.  
Сыльги роется в сумке и протягивает ей баночку с клубничной газировкой.  
— Прости, воды нет, но может это подойдёт.  
Чжухён вымученно улыбается и жадно пьёт, обжигая горло шипучкой.  
— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит она, и Сыльги помогает ей подняться.  
— Онни, если ты не хочешь в больницу, то давай хотя бы присядем, — просит Сыльги, утягивая её к скамейке в тени деревьев. — Вдруг это солнечный удар?  
Чжухён теряется от такой заботы о незнакомом человеке и растерянно кивает головой. А потом вспоминает.  
— Сынван! — растерянно зовёт она, озираясь по сторонам, и чувствует себя неловко. — Прости, — говорит она Сыльги, — я была с подругой.  
— У тебя есть подруга? — искренне удивляется Сыльги и осекается.  
Чжухён с удивлением смотрит на неё.  
— Прости, онни, я не хотела тебя обидеть. — Сыльги выглядит немного смущённой. — Просто я видела, что ты всегда была одна.  
Чжухён растерянно улыбается, глядя на краснеющие уши Сыльги, выглядывающие из-под волос.  
— Твоя подруга, — кашлянув, продолжает Сыльги, избегая прямого взгляда, — Сынван? Она пошла за помощью, когда тебе стало плохо?  
Чжухён передёргивает плечами, вспоминая ледяные оковы, и проигрывает в памяти момент, когда Сынван исчезла.  
Исчезла.  
— Мне надо её найти, — произносит Чжухён. — И нужно в лавку.  
Уходить от Сыльги совсем не хочется. Её тёплое прикосновение ещё чувствуется на плече, прикосновение, разогнавшее чернильную тьму и призрака.  
Сыльги улыбается, но грустно, как кажется Чжухён.  
— Конечно, онни. Удачи тебе в поисках, — она поднимается со скамейки и отряхивает невидимые пылинки с цветастого сарафана. — И береги себя, онни.  
Чжухён теряется, глядя на неё снизу вверх. Сыльги мнётся, словно чего-то ожидая.  
— Меня зовут Сыльги, — подрывается она, тараторя. — Я живу у старого храма внизу улицы, мы встретились около него вчера и ещё раз чуть раньше, заходи как-нибудь, онни.  
Сыльги кланяется, отчего её волосы вспыхивают рыжим на солнце, и собирается уходить, но Чжухён останавливает её не совсем вежливо — схватив за руку — и отвечает:  
— Я Чжухён. Хочешь пойти со мной, Сыльги?

Исин звякает чашкой о блюдце.  
— Сехун, Тао, — зовёт он. — Встретьте нашу гостью и помогите ей зайти.  
— Посетитель? — Ифань выныривает из чертежей, которыми он занял половину пола в гостиной. — Мне уйти, чтобы не мешать?  
Сехун с Тао наперегонки шумно топают к дверям, хихикая и толкаясь.  
— Нет, останься, гостья очень интересная.  
Исин поправляет полы расшитого золотистыми ирисами фиолетового кимоно и царственно располагается на софе.  
Из прихожей доносится шум.  
— Мне нужно найти Чжухён! Я совсем не понимаю, как вы меня видите! — возмущается Сынван, отмахиваясь от Сехуна и Тао. — Мне…  
Она осекается, заметив Исина и Ифаня, смотрящих на неё.  
— Хотите сказать, что и вы меня видите? — всплёскивает она руками.  
— Она призрак? — уточняет Ифань, повернувшись к Исину.  
— Да, я призрак, и это невежливо — говорить обо мне, словно меня тут нет, — ворчит Сынван и садится на предложенный Сехуном стул. — Кто вы такие?  
Исин улыбается, постукивая пальцем по подбородку.  
— Это лавка, где я исполняю желания за определённую плату, — говорит он. — И если ты оказалась здесь, значит, у тебя есть желание.  
— Конечно, оно у меня есть, мне нужно найти Чжухён, она осталась там наедине с этой белой бабой!  
— Это твоё настоящее желание? — уточняет Исин.  
Что-то в его голосе останавливает Сынван. Она замолкает и задумывается.  
Ифань переводит взгляд с растерянной Сынван на Исина и обратно. Тао с Сехуном затихают за дверью, не мешая разговору.  
— Я слышала об этой лавке, — начинает Сынван тихо. — Что её может найти только тот, кто отчаянно желает что либо. И что за исполненные желания взимается равноценная плата. Но у меня ничего нет.  
— Но ты оказалась здесь, — мягко говорит Исин. — Это не было случайностью, это было предопределено. Значит, у тебя есть желание, которое я могу исполнить.  
— Есть, — соглашается Сынван и смотрит Исину в глаза. — Я хочу, чтобы Чжухён перестала страдать от потустороннего мира.  
— Я не могу исполнить его, — Исин вдруг улыбается. — Оно уже начало исполняться без моего участия.  
Сынван теряется. Ифань с удивлением смотрит на Исина.  
— Чжухён осталась там, на улице, наедине с сильным призраком, который вышвырнул меня в незнакомое место, — пытается понять Сынван. — Как Чжухён может перестать страдать от потустороннего мира, если тот в данный момент ставит под угрозу её жизнь!  
Исин загадочно улыбается.  
— Чжухён должна была встретить очень важного человека, — туманно проясняет он и снова повторяет. — Это было предопределено.  
Ифань фыркает. Эти предопределённости всё ещё вызывают у него смех, хоть Исин и корит его за легкомысленность, обещая, что однажды он всё поймёт.  
Сынван хмурится.  
Исин складывает руки на коленях и говорит ещё раз:  
— У тебя есть желание, которое я могу исполнить. То самое, единственное.  
Сынван вздыхает, кусая губы, и произносит его вслух.

Сынван нет в книжной лавке. Чжухён просит отгул у хозяина и, получив его, возвращается к Сыльги.  
— Онни, не переживай так, — Сыльги видит, что Чжухён не знает, куда себя деть от беспокойства. — Она же не могла просто взять и исчезнуть.  
У Чжухён вырывается нервный смешок.  
— Нужно вернуться домой, может, она там, — предлагает она и тащит Сыльги к дому.  
Сынван нет и там.  
Чжухён чувствует, как маленький червячок отчаяния прогрызает ходы в её душе.

Сыльги неловко осматривается в квартирке Чжухён, уделяя внимание старым амулетам-офудзи, висящим в каждом углу.  
— Защита от злых духов, — она кивает на рисовую бумагу с чёрным символом. — Мой дед рисовал такие.  
— Да, — растерянно отвечает Чжухён. — Они помогают мне отдыхать от них хотя бы дома.  
— Так ты, — Сыльги разворачивается к ней, — видишь _их_?  
Чжухён теряется. Сыльги с любопытством ждёт ответа и совсем не собирается поднимать её на смех.  
— Да, — честно признаётся Чжухён.  
— И твоя подруга одна из них? — догадывается Сыльги. — Поэтому я никогда не видела её с тобой.  
— Ты… не удивляешься? — осторожно спрашивает Чжухён.  
— Мой дедушка тоже видел, — Сыльги улыбается. — Он многое рассказывал мне о них, но я, к сожалению, лишена его способностей, как и мои родители.  
— Я, — Чжухён мешкается с ответом. — Я действительно рада это слышать. — Она дёргает прядь своих волос в нервном жесте. — Духи… сегодня двое напали на меня и Сынван, когда ты помогла мне. Мертвая женщина в белом отшвырнула её, как будто Сынван ничего не весила.  
— Эй, — Сыльги подходит и берёт Чжухён за руку. — Онни, всё будет хорошо.  
Чжухён шмыгает носом.  
— Знаешь, у деда была большая библиотека, может, мы сможем что-то найти в ней, что могло бы помочь?  
Чжухён кивает и сжимает пальцы Сыльги, давая ей возможность увести себя.

У парка напротив храма их встречают двое мужчин. Чжухён узнает их — вчера они беседовали с Сыльги.  
— Хён? — удивляется Сыльги и машет рукой.  
Чжухён нервничает, потому что второй, тот, что с цепким взглядом, снова смотрит на неё.  
— Ифань-хён, Исин-хён, я не знала, что вы придёте, — Сыльги не выпускает руки Чжухён и выталкивает её вперёд. — Это Чжухён-онни, мой _друг_.  
— Приятно, наконец, познакомится, Чжухён, — Исин дарит ей одну из своих очаровательных улыбок, но Чжухён так напряжена, что упускает её из виду. — Меня зовут Исин.  
— Хоть кого-то ты не называешь хёном, — комментирует Ифань, и Сыльги тянется, чтобы шлёпнуть его по плечу, и отпускает руку Чжухён.  
С Чжухён словно сдёргивают тёплый уютный плед, и она мёрзнет, несмотря на летнюю погоду. В тени деревьев она замечает чернильные сгустки, лениво перетекающие из одной формы в другую. Исин прослеживает её взгляд и произносит:  
— Они не тронут тебя.  
Чжухён вздрагивает и отступает на шаг, тихо спрашивая:  
— Откуда вы знаете, что я их вижу?  
— Я сказала, — Сынван выходит из-за спины Исина, и у неё виноватый вид.  
— Сынван! — Чжухён тянет к ней руки. — Я так волновалась, где ты была?  
Сыльги с Ифанем прекращают шутливую возню.  
— Ты нашла её? — спрашивает Сыльги, вглядываясь в пустоту за Исином. — С ней всё в порядке?  
Сынван грустно улыбается.  
— Всё хорошо, — отвечает она. — Прости, что заставила поволноваться. А с тобой всё хорошо? Та в белом…  
— Кажется, Сыльги спугнула их, — Чжухён посылает улыбку Сыльги и поворачивается к Сынван. — Больше не пропадай так!  
— Она пришла в мою лавку, — вступает Исин.  
— Лавку? — не понимает Чжухён. — Что это за место?  
— Место, которое открывается только тем, у кого есть сильные желания, и где они исполняются.  
Чжухён не слышит конец предложения. Там, на углу парка она видит ту женщину в белом, и вся напрягается. За спиной духа колеблется густая чернильная тень. Сынван прячется за Чжухён, едва касаясь руками её плеч.  
Исин хмурится.  
— Что там? — не понимает Сыльги. — Опять тот же дух, что напал на вас?  
— Это онрё, — отвечает Исин, разглядывая белые одежды. — Мстительный дух женщины, умершей от предательства мужа. — Он поворачивается к Чжухён. — Она вернулась с того света, чтобы отомстить обидчику и ей это удалось. Поэтому она сейчас так сильна, что подчинила себе безликих паразитов.  
— Я могу как-то помочь? — спрашивает Ифань.  
— Ты можешь, — Исин улыбается ему, трогая его за плечо. — Но я попрошу сделать это Сыльги.  
— Что? — удивляется, откашливаясь, Сыльги, поперхнувшись от неожиданности воздухом. — Я-то как смогу помочь, если даже не понимаю о чём вы?  
— Твоя энергия способна изгонять духов, — милостиво поясняет Исин. — Твой дедушка позаботился об этом в детстве, вложив в твоё воспитание в храме много сил. Отличный был человек.  
— Дедушка рассказывал мне много историй, — соглашается Сыльги, — но я сомневаюсь, что они помогут нам всем.  
— Вы с Чжухён должны были встретиться, — тихо говорит Сынван. — Та, что видит духов, и та, что их изгоняет. С тобой Чжухён будет в безопасности, а ты с ней найдёшь себя.  
Онрё не двигается с места, ворочая головой.  
Сыльги смотрит на смущённую Чжухён.  
— Я… немного растеряна, — говорит она вслух. — Что я должна сделать?  
Эти слова она уже задаёт Исину.  
— То, что ты делаешь лучше всего, — отвечает он, отступая в сторону.  
Сыльги задумчиво жуёт губу.  
— Но мой лук остался в шкафчике на стрельбище, — соображает она.  
— О, — Исин торжественно улыбается, — это и есть самое интересное. Тебе не нужны лук и стрелы, чтобы выстрелить. Просто натяни тетиву и выпусти стрелу.  
Сыльги нервно хихикает и до последнего сомневается.  
— Она около того дерева, со сломанной веткой, — говорит Чжухён. — В пяти шагах от него правее.  
Сыльги ловит её твёрдый взгляд и ещё раз фыркает прежде, чем натянуть невидимую тетиву.  
Сначала она чувствует себя нелепо, щупая воздух, но потом действительно чувствует упругую тетиву под пальцами, древко стрелы и твёрдую рукоятку лука.  
— Она движется, — сообщает Чжухён напряжённым голосом и указывает рукой направление.  
Сыльги следит за её пальцами, а потом действительно замечает что-то. Нет, не духа. Едва смутный клубок теней на залитом солнце асфальте, словно воздух колеблется от горячего пара.  
— Стреляй! Стреляй! — кричит Чжухён, зажмуриваясь, и цепляется за плечо, сбивая прицел.  
Сыльги, сжав зубы, прицеливается заново и отпускает стрелу.  
Чжухён закрывает руками уши, но многоголосый вопль всё равно эхом звучит в голове.  
— Как здорово полыхнуло! — восхищается Сынван.  
— Не понимаю, — Сыльги смотрит на свои пустые руки. — Я всё ещё не очень понимаю, как это работает.  
— Главное, что ты в это поверила, — Исин сияет как начищенная монетка.  
— Что теперь? — спрашивает Сыльги, глядя на Чжухён.  
— А теперь маджонг! — Исин вынимает из сумки коробочку и трясёт её, громыхая игровыми костями.  
— Маджонг, серьёзно? — Сынван негодует. — Что насчёт меня?  
— Сынван? — зовёт её Чжухён, не понимая.  
— Я решила, что мне пора, — Сынван смотрит ей в глаза. — Мне нужно идти дальше.  
— Что? — Чжухён чувствует, как из-под ног уходит земля.  
— Подожди, послушай, — Сынван касается её рук, и Чжухён ощущает лёгкое покалывание. — Я при жизни была довольно одинокой, — она фыркает, — и упрямой, мне кажется, я и призраком осталась из-за упрямства. И страха, что меня нет. Не было при жизни, и при смерти нет. А потом ты заметила меня и, в конце концов, всё стало неважно, ведь главное, что я была у тебя, а ты у меня. И сейчас я чувствую, что мне пора, потому что у тебя теперь тоже есть люди, у которых ты есть.  
— Но я хочу, чтобы ты была, — глаза Чжухён жгут горячие слёзы.  
— Я и буду, — Сынван касается её груди. — Здесь.  
Чжухён растирает мокрые следы по лицу.  
— Я буду скучать, — говорит она, хлюпая носом. — Ты же знаешь.  
— Будешь, — соглашается Сынван и смеётся. — Но недолго. У тебя впереди много всего интересного.  
— Несомненно, — Исин ещё раз встряхивает коробочку с костями. — Маджонг нас ждёт.  
Он не дожидается приглашения и направляется к храму. Сыльги спешит за ним, размахивая руками.  
— Я надеялась на пафосные проводы, — фырчит Сынван, — но мы будем играть в игрушки.  
— Это правильная игрушка, — замечает Ифань и пропускает их вперёд. — В правильном месте и с правильными людьми.  
Сынван подвывает, усиливая драматический эффект, и Чжухён смеётся.  
Она будет скучать.

— Это не совсем честно, — замечает Сыльги. — Вы облапошили меня как дурака, а я предупреждала, что не умею играть! Онни, как тебе не стыдно?  
Чжухён разводит руками и старается придать лицу виноватое выражение.  
— А ты, хён! — Сыльги корит Ифаня. — Водил меня за нос!  
— Это всего лишь игра, ты учишься, всё впереди, — защищается Ифань.  
— Никаких впереди, — отрезает Сыльги, залпом допивая остывший чай. — Я больше с вами не играю. Наверняка Сынван вам подсказывала! Признайся, Сынван!  
Чжухён смеётся, ожидая возмущения от подруги, но та молчит.  
— Сынван? — зовёт Чжухён, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Тоскливо щемит в душе.  
Исин перемешивает игральные кости. Глухой тихий стук успокаивает.  
— Маджонг — это не просто игра, — говорит он, спустя паузу. — Звук, с которой игральная кость ударяется о другую, успокаивает духов.  
Сыльги протягивает руку и сжимает пальцы Чжухён.  
— Хорошая игра, — Исин улыбается и наливает чай.  
— Хорошая, — соглашается Чжухён.  
И дарит улыбку Сыльги.


End file.
